


Staring

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Stop staring at me.”
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Staring

“Rose have you seen my-” The doctor stopped as he stepped into the control room and saw Rose, reading in a chair, wearing the leather jacket he’d just been looking for.

She looked up, “Did you say something, Doctor?”

“Uh no,  nevermind , carry on.”

He started fiddling with the control panel, not really doing anything except looking busy, but kept glancing back over at her. It's not  like the jacket was the  _ only _ thing she was wearing, she had a t-shirt and jeans on, but...

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

She glanced up, smiling, “Either come do something, or  ** stop staring at me.” **


End file.
